norman_gaming_group_ezharim_campaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Modified Burning Wheel Magic Modifications (Vishan)
The edits to magic for the Vishan Setting are as follow: Gifted All characters are Gifted. Tax Tax may be resisted by * Resisting it as normal, * Splitting the Tax between multiple willing individuals, each helping to perform the ritual and having their own equal portion of the Tax, and therefore their own obstacle, and * Drawing energy from your surroundings (using heat, life, ect) in order to help pay the tax by using Fate points. This use of Fate does not count toward Epiphany. Rather than adding bonus dice, this reduces the obstacle, to a minimum of 1. This may be combined with the second method. Spellcasting Normal sorcery is replaced with Art Magic (Magic Burner, Pg 70). Engineering While not technically magic, Engineering may be used in a manner similar to Practical Magic (Magic Burner, Pg 48), allowing the use of Engineering to create better, more scientific items in this world. Engineering may only simulate the Artisan and Craftsman skill types in this way, and only for purposes of making gadgets and gizmos or structures, or repairing the same. After using Engineering in this way, instead of Taxing Forte, Tax wealth levels by that amount to account for materials used, according to the following table: Components may be Scavenged to reduce costs, though there may be social stigma attached to this type of action. In environments where components may be purchased, you may test Scavenging open ended, which will reduce your cost to create your item by an amount equal to the number of successes you achieve. This requires all your free time for a number of hours equal to six times your scavenging successes. If you are not in an area with easily available components, test your Scavenging against an Obstacle of the Wealth Tax for the object you are creating. Success means you acquire sufficient components to cobble together your device or structure, otherwise, you do not. Time is spent equal to six times the number of Scavenging successes regardless of success or failure. Penalties for poor circumstances and materials apply PRIOR to calculation of the wealth cost. Necromancy For Necromancy, use the rules for Death Art (Magic Burner, Pg 132), with the following addendums: * Use only the Ritual Reanimation Section. * For Double Obstacle to both Creation and Tax, the necromancer may give his creation the appearance and function of life, creating a Revenant. This is a virtual copy of the dead creature, and may only be done if the necromancer is familiar with the dead creature. The creature is inconspicuous to the degree the Necromancer is successful on an open ended appraisal check. Reduce this by two successes if the target is unliving when the necromancer first sees it. Checks to attempt to determine the true nature of this Revenant by persons other than the necromancer. Summoning Elementals Elementals are created using the Summoning Rules (Magic Burner, Pg 115) with the following modifications: * Summoning is based in Sorcery. * The Summoner must resist Tax without assistance from others, as that would taint their creation. * The bargaining and tribute rules are to be ignored. Rather than having a pact, the Elemental takes on the instincts and one belief of it's creator. * The initial test to summon an elemental has an obstacle of double its Strength. This can be done as an open ended test. * Elementals have no Duration. They do, however, require a caster or casters to funnel energy to them once per day to maintain Strength. This is an open ended Sorcery test, and the caster(s) must resist tax as though casting. The elemental requires half of its Strength, rounded up, per day in successes for this purpose. Any shortfall, and the elemental loses that much Strength; any Overage, and the elemental gains that much Strength. * A Strength 0 elemental fades from existence. Stronger elementals are more capable and intelligent. * Elementals have free will. They act as minions or familiars, but are not slaves, nor constructs, but living magic. They share certain characteristics with their creator, and will assist and try to further their aims, but if mistreated, they may rebel. Enchantment Enchantment (Magic Burner, Pg 81) may be used, with the following modifications: * Imbue is now its own skill. It is based in stats and advances as though it were Enchantment. Enchantment is NOT a FoRK * Imbue imposes a Forte Tax equal to the obstacle of the Imbue test. This may be resisted as noted above. * Ignore antecedent rules, except for use in Adding Traits. * During enchanting, Wealth is Taxed as follows: * * Scavenging may reduce this cost with an open-ended test, with a reduction in cost equal to the number of successes. This takes all free time for a number of days equal to the number of Scavenging Successes. * Each Specific Application of Enchantment is now a separate skill. For example, Enchanting - Gain Skill and Enchanting - Negate Penalty are now different Skills. Up to two of these Enchanting skills, including Imbue, may FoRK into another. Only the correct Enchanting skill may be used for a helping die. Each of these skills advances and is based on stats as though it were enchantment. * Antecedents MAY be used to reduce individual obstacles for effects by half, but there is no reduction in costs. Distilling antecedents is done with Alchemy, and is the only use for that skill. Category:Burning Wheel Modifications